Pieboy6000
Pieboy6000 is a long time member of the community, and was the first appointed administrator of the ''Microsoft Sam and his Fellow Text-to-Speech Voices Wiki. ''He hails from North-Eastern England, and is mainly known for his cancelled series "Microsoft Sam reads Not So Funny Windows Errors", and became slightly infamous for not finishing series he started. Humble Beginnings (October 12 2007 - February 16 2009) Pieboy joined youtube in October 2007. Like Thunderbirds101, he never actually planned to upload videos to the site, and was simply there to bypass the age restriction. However this all changed on November 1st 2008. On this date, Pieboy6000 uploaded his first ever video, a SPORE video. This video has since amassed 1,077 views. Another video of a similar nature was posted 4 days later, to much less notice. This was the beginning of his journey on Youtube. Part of the Community (February 17 2009 - August 28 2011) Pieboy uploaded his very first Text-to-Speech video on the 17th of February 2009. It was poorly made, using the Windows XP speech function and an old microphone near a speaker, and created with MS Paint, Windows Movie Maker and the ever famous atom.smasher.org error generator. Despite it's overall bad quality, it succeeded in it's goal. It captured the attention of curious youtube viewers, which gave Pieboy the drive to make more videos. The first video remains uploaded as a testament to the advancement of his video quality over the years. Following this he created another Text-To-Speech video on February 26 2009 using the same method, a video which has gained 3,113 views. A false EAS reporting a tornado warning in Chicago. Once again, created with the same methods as before, it was viewed more than any of his other videos at the time simply because of the title. Pieboy had started achieving what he had always wanted - an audience to entertain. He created "Mike reads errors in a Stadium" on April 5 2009, and two more EAS videos following this. The quality by this point had already begun improving, he had switched over to Speakonia rather than using the speech function and a microphone. He eventually gained the attention of Thunderbirds101 himself, and a majority of the existing community with a contest entry on May 22 2009. Pieboy had, with this, achieved another goal. He had managed to slip into the Text-To-Speech community on Youtube. This achieved, he started a series, which was mediocre in quality but nontheless was recieved positively. He also created several search stories videos, a couple of Left 4 Dead 2 videos, and even an Xtranormal video which was not released until December 2010. He also created two completely interactive series created in gmod, which contained moderate use of Text-to-Speech. He achieved 200 subscribers on June 19 2010, and swore to make his next Subscriber milestone video when he reached 500. All good things (August 2011 - January 2nd 2012) However, this number wasn't achieved. In August 28 2011, Pieboy uploaded what was later made the final episode of his flagship series, Microsoft Sam read Not So Funny Windows Errors, on the fourth episode of Series 3. He then stopped making videos until he made a teaser for Thunderbirds101's upcoming series, "Microsoft Sam and the Rofl Island Chain". Though this video was well recieved, and there were a few uploaded after it, it was truly the downfall of his viewcount. And it only got worse. Pieboy created two new series, Microsoft Sam plays Modern Warfare 2, and The War in the Rofl East. The first was well recieved but never made it past episode one, and the second was also well recieved - however it was cancelled short of it's final episode, Pieboy citing his lack of interest in continuing it as a major point in knocking it out. He reached 400 subscribers in 2011, and has stayed between 400 and 450 for the past two years. Administration (January 4th 2012 - November 2nd 2013) However, despite dwindling views and lack of interest, Pieboy's edits and careful watching of the wiki did not go unnoticed. On the 4th of January 2012, Thunderbirds101 made him an Administrator, the first to be appointed. Naturally, Pieboy didn't noticed until the next day when Thunderbirds101 told him so. Again, there was another gap between videos. A small text-based rant was created in January and it wasn't until March that the Rofl East got it's fourth and final episode before its cancellation - two months after the third was released. Pieboy's problems did not stay on Youtube. He had to deal with a lot of flak on the wiki as well. His technique of harsh administration had not gone unnoticed. While initially praised when it kept the wiki clean of would-be spammers and vandals, he wasn't as praised when he ended up banning members of the community for breach community guidelines. Eventually this gained him recognition as a merciless banning machine, a title he still attempts to uphold. Pieboy started the most ambitious series in the history of the community on September 6th 2012. Microsoft Sam and the Galactic War, a fully interactive series based on viewer choice put up its first episode. While initially happy with what he had planned, Pieboy began to regret his decision. Each episode required a lot of work for every possible choice. Scenes would have to be remade for the whole series. Pieboy tried to keep it going until about February 2013, when he stopped making the series, though it was only officially cancelled in December that year. He cited that the way he had made the series, uploading it in episodes rather than making it all and uploading it all at once had been his downfall and the workload was too intense. Following this, Pieboy went quiet for approximately 10 months on youtube. Between January 18 and November 2 2013, he uploaded just five episodes, none of them very long. Many of his viewers had forgotten about him by this point, a shell of a channel that was once great. During this Pieboy had also dealt with a lot on the wiki, carefully keeping it under control and dealing with drama left and right. The added stress from this was a contributing factor in the cancellation of the Galactic War. The final straw was in April 2013. For reasons unknown, a majority of the community suddenly turned on him and him alone, citing him as the source of all the problems in the past few years. Astonished, and now crueller than ever, Pieboy happily told each one of them exactly how he felt, and promptly let them go. The splinter group made many attempts to contact Thunderbirds101 and convince him to remove Pieboy from the community. Thunderbirds101 however, was unphased. Having just returned home from the US to a total hellstorm of a situation he was also displeased. His response, however, was simple, "Pieboy is cool here. If the others want to ragequit and leave, so be it." Most of the drama had stopped by the day after this. TTSMaster23, the mastermind of the splinter faction did continue numerous times to try and remove Pieboy but his attempts failed miserably. On May 19 2013, EASlol invited Pieboy back into a skype chat with the splinter members minus Dan. Both sides apologised for the situation, and the community was united once again. Pieboy has stated while it was an interesting (and to him, slightly amusing) time, it is one he never forgets, in case it ever happens again. Following this Pieboy began to get back into creating videos. Freetime on his hands, he was taken into the world of Command and Conquer by one of his friends on Steam. This introduction eventually became what rebooted his channel. The Return (November 3 2013 - Present) In November, Pieboy decided that the time had come to break out of his hiatus. A desire to entertain took him over. After having collaborated with MrEASlol in ideas through the Psychic Dominator Disaster, the pair decided they would make a trilogy, and then another following that, and with that in mind, Pieboy made the sequel to EASlols series. Microsoft Sam and the Tiberium War started on November 3 2013, and is known for being the revival of his channel, his first series to utilise voice acting from other people, and, most importantly, for being the first series he had created that did not end in cancellation. Despite only having a total of 422 views overall, Pieboy enjoyed creating the series immensely, and claims the Tiberium War is his greatest success, despite the lack of views. He has plans for a follow-up and the start of the second trilogy which he hopes to start soon, Microsoft Sam and the Tiberian Sun, and another series after that, Microsoft Sam and the Tiberian Twilight. He recreated his old error series as Microsoft Sam reads Silly Windows Errors in December 2013, then promptly forgot to update it for a month by accident. He hopes, however, that his channel may revive with these series. Everything below is not part of Pieboy's real life and applies only in the TTS Universe. Just in case you couldn't differentiate or something. As leader of the USSR and its aftermath In the TTS universe, Pieboy6000 is the leader of the United Speakonian Soviet Republic. He had five right hand men, who tended to work along side him. These were Nikolai Paranavsky, Archie "Ark" Harrison, Bob Salvatierra, Dmitri May̆kl Volishinov, and Abayomi Piscarreta. However, only Dmitri, Ark and Nikolai remain alive, Bob and Abayomi both dead in seperate incidents. Nikolai since took over Polold and leads it, Dmitri serves in RSAD, and Ark is the only true right hand man that remains with Pieboy. He is referred to mainly as RedStar to all military forces, with only few leaders actually calling him Pieboy. He was underneath the Pieboy Tower for a military exercise during Operation Downfall along with his right hand men and several others, saving him and his men. This order had been given to all military forces in USSR territory, meaning most of the Russian army was preserved when the attack struck. He started out as a protagonist with the War in the Rofl East, where he assisted Microsoft Sam in taking down the terrorist leader Al-Analli. After thus, Pieboy's actions went totally silent as he began building the ferocious nation he leads today. Four years later, he suddenly broke the silence, announcing his alliance with North My and the Communist Linux Penguin Army in the War in the Republic of My. This sudden change was short-lived, however, as the USSR was betrayed by the Supreme AI and the country was invaded by 3 billion Soiturrannians, forcing Pieboy and 1,499 other Russians went into exile worldwide, leading Pieboy to retreat to his tower in Lolcouver, Canaderp. The USSR was then destroyed by the Diarrhea Death Star, the USSR all but lost. Once the war ended, he enlisted the help of the United Lols of Roflica to help rebuild his country, bringing an almost unimaginable bond between the Russians and the Roflicans. This alliance was a good idea as it happened, as it lasted for four months. Pieboy held an emergency meeting at the very beginning of the War in the Rofl Island chain between himself, Microsoft Sam, Mike, The Rofl Robot and Radar Overseer Scotty in order to discuss their approach to the war. A day later, the group returned to oversee their incursion into the Rofl Island Chain, only for an orbital cannon to destroy everyone there. As Sam, Scotty, Mike and the Rofl Robot left to take back their countries territory, Pieboy returned home to Russia to begin bringing his forces to full combat readiness, preparing for battle on all fronts. The alliance he forged with the ULR took a serious blow however, as a terrorist attack in Lols Angeles that left many Roflican civilians dead had evidence pointing to a USSR government official being behind the attack. Sam furiously called him up, Pieboy and his two henchman, Nikolai Paranavsky and Bob Salvatierra flew to Lol York City and claimed the attack was not approved by him and that the traitors in his government would be destroyed. Pieboy followed through and the USSR returned to normal a day later. However the alliance was put to even more strain when Operation Electromagnetic Doom took place. Pieboy6000 had just landed on the Helipad at the top of the Pieboy Tower in Lolcouver, talking with a few of his fellow men, when he heard sirens wailing across the skyline. The nuclear launch tube was opening, and preparing to launch. He immediately called the nuclear launch team and demanded an explanation. He learned they weren't controlling it, an outside entity was, and that twenty-two nuclear missiles from the far east of the USSR had been launched already without anyone from the USSR touching anything. Shocked, he sprinted into his office on Floor 101 and hit the blue button - the nuclear abort button, however it didn't work; whoever was in control had sabotaged the abort systems. He decided to cut the wires to the nuclear launch tube, however the nuke launched before he could do anything. Realising it wasn't too late, he opened his laptop and began remotely disarming the Nuke. It was disarmed over the North Atloltic Ocean, just off the east coast of Irelol, and discovered the nuke's intended target was Lolingrad in the USSR. Relieved at the save, he wondered who could pull something like that, soon realising the only culprit could be the Supreme AI. As luck would have it, he survived Operation Downfall along with many of his men, as well as the following Great Final War. He is a skilled pilot, once piloting a Lol-28 Havoc during the War in the Republic of My, taking down 3 hostile Roflcopters during the assault on Linuxtown. He was shot down and recovered by CLPA medics, returning to the USSR afterwards. He also flew in the War in the Rofl Island Chain. He flew himself, Bob and Nikolai over to Lol York City to hold a conference with the United Loltions about his government traitors, before flying back to Lolcouver. He is a wielder of biotics, a strange technique he learned when he became a Novakid, causing highly powerful but highly draining energy-based attacks with his mind. He was also a cyborg until his genetics were shifted later in 2013. He lost the USSR to the Geth in March 2013, then formed GREY a few days afterwards in Destari. Once there, he amassed an army of robots and unleashed them on the world, though to limited success. He escaped with his life, and went missing from Earth 2, still wanted by the United Loltions for his actions on May 15th, 2013. Return to Earth 2 Upon his return to Earth 2 on May 25th, 2013, there was something noticably different about him. Pieboy was no longer a human being. He had become a member of a very rare species simply known as the "Novakids", a people whose ancestors were created in the fusion furnaces of a long dead star, and have since utilised dying star to create a brand new Novakid from any other life form. Pieboy noted that two old Novakids had wanted to try out their method of conversion from another lifeform to a Novakid on a Human, and he volunteered. The conversion was dangerous, but miraculously succeeded. Pieboy returned a very changed person to Earth 2 afterwards, with no intentions of world domination as he had previously. His attitude was roughly the same, but his intentions were peaceful and more law abiding. He quickly adapted a more old western look as opposed to his high tech look from before for reasons unknown. Upon his return he restarted GREY and continued constructing the robo army, albeit for defensive purposes only. He was made Second-in-Command of the Geth Union on June 3rd, 2013 after being forgiven by Legion, though he spends most of his time in Destari, specifically in GREY HQ. This simply means that now Pieboy has the same power he had when he ruled the USSR, only with his new personality thanks to becoming a Novakid he is no longer as aggressive. He later returned to being a Human however, through means unknown to anyone. When Pieboy was questioned on how he had returned to his last Human physical form, he simply remarked "It was some weird magical space bullshit, next question?" and didn't speak of it again, since adopting his regular attire before becoming a Novakid. After unconfirmed reports of possible genetic modifications via unknown means in October 2013, Pieboy began appearing in armour and full-body suits suddenly, hiding his form. Eventually on November 1, 2013, he revealed his face in public, having been genetically modified into a highly-evolved humanoid Soiberian Jay. The manner of this transformation is unknown, though it is believed to have been a side effect of becoming a Novakid earlier in the year. Pieboy eventually gave an explanation. When he had become a Novakid back in April 2013, his genetic structure was heavily modified and left unstable. As a result, a burst of energy from a Scrin Motherships Catalyst Cannon caused a transformation into a bird-like form in November 2013. At the Battle for Threshold-19, another of these weapons was used. Pieboy, who was near the blast when it occurred, ended up taking in some of the energy, destablising his genetic structure and triggering another transformation. Days after the battle however he mysteriously vanished when the CLPA performed a surprise invasion. He had, in fact, been captured by the CLPA forces along with EASlol. The two were freed later on by Microsoft Sam and a small group who entered their holding facility, Nova Prospekt, during the Skyfall event. Pieboy then accompanied Sam, Anichik and EASlol as they assaulted City-17. He was captured and taken to the top of the citadel, along with Ani and EAS. They were later freed by Sam who took them in and killed Oak, who was running the Earth 2 based CLPA forces. He then escaped from the City via a train before it was destroyed, and took part in destroying the superportal before it could reach full completion and bring about the end of Earth 2. Following this he returned to his Tacitus Containment base at an unknown location. He gave an awards ceremony but this was cut short by a sudden Nod assault, which quickly brought the base to its knees. Pieboy sent Sam and Mike on a mission to prevent the new World Altering Missile from launching while GDI prepared a counter force, then joined the two with MrEASlol when they moved in to destroy it. The missile he had tasked himself to destroy almost launched thanks to Kane's Missile Launch failsafe, as had the others, but this was thankfully stopped by Microsoft Sam. During a mission he was, for whatever reason, carrying around cartons of sour cream which then exploded. The resulting smell attracted a small army of raccoons, and once they had all dispersed, one stayed behind which he named Commander Crunchy. Commander Crunchy, despite being his sidekick as it were, doesn't have anything special about him except that he's somewhat tamed. He is otherwise an average raccoon wearing a beret and with a love for (usually spoiled) sour cream. He is the director of all GDI forces on Earth 2. He overwatches all forces and, when not participating in a ground battle, will personally intervene when necessary with his own specialized ZOCOM forces. Despite nations having their own GDI branches, such as those in Minecraft, all must answer to him and any high-level orders must be passed through Pieboy before they can be executed. Quotes *"Heyooooooo!" - In response to anything that could be misinterpreted as sexual. *"I got nothing" - After failing to find an example for something. Other Info He is the creator of the series, "Microsoft Sam Reads Not So Funny Windows Errors", "Microsoft Sam and the Galactic War", and the series he's most proud of, "Microsoft Sam and the Tiberium War". He went on to create Microsoft Sam and the Tiberian Sun following this, and plans to make a movie to end the whole tiberium era, Microsoft Sam and the Tiberian Twilight. Facts: *He is openly gay, and (pretty clearly by his concepts) a furry. *He is a fan of Valve and Bungie, Creators of the Half Life series (Valve) and the Halo Series (Bungie) *He can end up getting pretty serious about stuff however, and hold an argument for a little while. *He is arachnophobic. *He has very mild asthma. *In reality, Pieboy6000 supports mainly left wing political parties, but leans more towards Socialism than Communism. *He is British, hailing from North Yorkshire. He is part English, part Scottish, part Irish, and part Romanian. *He has a boyfriend in Tennessee, United States. Category:Protagonists Category:Members of the USSR Category:Video Makers Category:British Category:Leaders of nations Category:Communists Category:Characters in the war in the ROFL East Category:Users Category:Awesome Category:Characters in the war in New ZeaLOL Category:Former Antagonists